The use of portable electronic devices such as smart cellular telephones as payment and ordering devices is increasing in popularity. Oftentimes smaller businesses may struggle to provide mobile ordering systems, as the cost for equipment, websites, and/or other mobile ordering infrastructure may be too high. Thus, inexpensive, simple solutions are necessary. Additionally, as the demand for mobile ordering options increases, faster, more efficient order solutions are needed.